Belated Birthday
by karent79
Summary: Feeling guilty that she'd forgotten Usui's birthday, Misaki plans a surprise that he'll never forget.


Ever since Usui had helped her celebrate her birthday, Misaki had wanted to do something for him. Sure he said her allowing him to plan out her birthday was enough of a gift for him. He even told her that the pictures that they'd taken together were a gift to him. Still she felt that something was missing and that he was still getting the short end of the stick.

'_He cooked for me and even made me a cake. As much as I don't like admitting it, I can't cook. We had so much fun at the park. I can't do that. It'd be like stealing his idea. I want to do something for him but what can I do?'_

For the first time in her life, she was completely at a loss. Her mom, noticing that she was distracted, questioned her about it.

"**Misaki, I've noticed you're troubled about something and I really want to help. I am your mother after all."**

Misaki explained her dilemma to her mother, ending with, **"I want to do something but I don't have money to waste. We have bills to pay and you shouldn't have to work yourself to death just to pay them, especially when I'm able to help."**

Her mom sighed.

'_She's so determined to save the world, but won't do one thing for herself._'

"**I'm home!"**

Suzuna walked in the room.

"**Guess what happened?"**

At their confused looks, she went on, **" I won another sweepstakes but I don't know what to do with the prize."**

Two voices both asked the same question.

"**What did you win this time, Suzuna?"**

"**I won two tickets to the new amusement park that just opened last month. The problem is that I don't like amusement parks."**

Misaki missed the gleam in her mother's eye and the conspiring look that passed between her mom and younger sister. Unknown to Misaki, Suzuna had come in while Misaki explained her situation to their mother. If she weren't so bothered by her predicament, she would have realized that something was going on.

"**I'm worried because I don't want to waste the tickets but I might have to if I don't find someone to take them."**

"**Misaki, this is the answer to your problem."**

Their mom explained, **"Misaki's been worried about not getting anything for Usui's birthday. This is the perfect solution."**

"**I couldn't."**

"**Misaki, do you really want me to waste the tickets when you and Usui could obviously put them to good use?"**

They knew Misaki too well. She hated wasting anything. They had her because of her very nature and she just didn't know it yet. After a little contemplation, she realized that this was the ideal solution to her problem.

"**Are you sure you don't want them, Suzuna?"**

"**Would I have offered them to you if I wanted them?"**

"**Okay, I'll take them. Thanks, Suzuna."**

Now that that was settled, Misaki ran upstairs to plan out the rest of Usui's surprise.

"**You heard everything, didn't you? Well, it worked. I have some money set aside and this will be a good use for it. I guess we have some tickets to pick up, don't we?"**

The day of the trip arrived and Misaki was running around the house frantically. They decided that Sunday would be the best day to go to the amusement park. Rather than keep it a secret like Usui had for her birthday, Misaki let him in on the 'secret' when they made plans. They were supposed to meet at the train station at 10:30 am and even though she woke up early, Misaki was still rushing to get ready.

'_How can it be this hard to pick something to wear?'_

"**Suzuna, can you help me, please?"**

Rolling her eyes, Suzuna helped her sister pick out something to wear. They'd decided that her birthday outfit was the most suitable choice.

'_Usui was really surprised when I wore this the last time.'_

She blushed when she remembered his reaction to her outfit. Suzuna, noticing her blush but wisely holding her tongue, was in the process of fixing her hair and even, though Misaki protested loudly, a little makeup.

"**Misaki, you look so pretty"**, they heard their mom exclaim from the door where she was watching her daughters intently.

"**Suzuna, you did a great job!"**

Embarrassed because of the praise she was receiving from both her mom and Suzuna, Misaki took the tickets that her younger sister held out to her and took off for the door.

"**Thanks again, Suzuna."**

Her mom and sister followed her out the door and watched her heading down the street.

"**Have fun!"**

"**Poor Takumi isn't going to know what hit him"**, their mom remarked to Suzuna.

Grinning at each other, the two of them walked back in the house.

Usui was sitting in front of the train station, waiting for Misaki to show up.

'_I'm glad I ate something before I left.'_

He heard footsteps coming toward him and looked up when he heard, **"Sorry I'm late. This is the second time, isn't it?"**

What he saw when he looked up was unexpected. Misaki was wearing the same outfit that she had on her birthday but it was something else that caught his eye.

'_She's wearing makeup?'_

He blushed at the sight.

"**You're trying to drive me crazy, aren't you?"**

Misaki blushed in response.

"**Shut up, idiot! I'm trying to do something nice and you're here trying to piss me off."**

Usui grabbed Misaki's hand and led her toward wear their train was waiting.

"**You don't want to miss the train, do you?"**

'_I think she is trying to drive me crazy'_, Usui smiled at the thought.

Misaki glared at him. She was pretty sure she had an idea what that smile meant and it wasn't good for her. After getting the train, they found seats close to back and sat down. Misaki looked down and realized that they were still holding hands. She didn't pull away and turning away, watched out the window as the scenery slowly went by. Usui felt her tension and chuckled.

'_So she's still nervous about holding my hand'_, and in response just gripped it tighter.

Twenty long minutes went by, at least they were long to Misaki, and they arrived at the train station closest to the amusement park. They stepped down off the train and walked the short distance to the gates.

"**Is this your first time at an amusement park?"**

At her nod, he amazed her with the confession that this was his first time too.

"**Then let's go!"**

She yanked on his hand with such force that Usui almost lost his balance.

'_She's actually excited about coming here'_, and with that thought, he followed obediently behind Misaki.

"**Don't get too scared when we get on the roller coasters"**, Usui teased.

"**Me, scared of a ride? Then the same goes for you, too."**

"**There's my fiery Misaki. I knew she was in there somewhere."**

"**Grrrrr………"**

She tightened her grip on his hand, making him lose the crooked grin that he had been trying to hide.

"**Are you here to have fun or to tease me?"**

Usui chuckled, _'Who said that teasing her wasn't fun?'_

From that point on they rode every ride that they could, even riding some of the rides more than once. Usui insisted on getting snacks from every cart they went by, insisting on buying every time they stopped.

'_This is his gift from me, so why is he the one buying?'_

Usui bought an ice cream cone which he insisted on sharing with her.

"**It's too big for me to eat by myself."**

When she took a bite, he followed suit.

"**Ahh, another indirect kiss."**

After finishing the ice cream, they realized it was getting dark and it was about time for them to head home. But first, there was one ride that they still hadn't gone on, the Ferris wheel.

"**It's the last ride that you should go on. The lines are always long during the day and you'll** miss **out the other rides if you wait for it. The lines for it are always shorter in the afternoon."**

Misaki thought that there was a hidden meaning behind that explanation; she could've sworn her mom had been hiding a smile while she'd said it. In the end she'd let it go and took her mom's advice.

'_Wow, mom was right. There's practically no line at all.'_

They were let on the Ferris wheel almost immediately after getting in line. As they slowly rose higher and higher, Misaki thought she understood why her mom had told her to wait till later in the day. The view was breathtaking and the way that the sunset hit the tops of the trees made her feel like she was looking at heaven.

'_It's so beautiful.'_

She felt Usui go still next to her. She looked his way to see what was the matter. He was sitting there staring at her with a soft expression on his face.

"**You think it's beautiful, right. Well, to me you're even more beautiful than that sunset."**

She turned away to hide the blush that was starting to bloom on her cheeks. He stopped her with a gentle hand on her cheek.

"**This was the best belated birthday gift I've ever received. In fact, this is also the best day I've ever had. Thanks, Misa."**

With that he kissed her softly so as not to scare her away.

'_This was the best day I've ever had, too. I'll have to thank Suzuna later.'_


End file.
